


Broken Vows

by hiiikiiim



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Gods, M/M, Magic, Mysticism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiiikiiim/pseuds/hiiikiiim
Summary: Hanahaki disease had been something that's over-ratedly discussed by people of Bukjong. A small village with not more than 800 human being living there. The folks believed that a sealed curse way back from their ancestors time were broken.Someone from that very place had blundered and did something that they were supposedly avoid. Now, the whole village need to bear the consequences. Everyone were slowly dying. They were coughing up petals of flowers, then stems, leaves before suddenly vomitting a whole bunch of everything.When Kim Seungmin, the village head's only son took the mortifying matter into his own hands, he never thought what surprises will unveil before him. Series of chilling truths, abandoned promises, betrayals and sad unspoken but broken vows will shed themselves to light.Seungmin just stuck his foot into a monstrous quicksand that dwells in sorrow for thousands year long. Pulling him so violently in until it'll find it's consolation.As pathetic as it sounds, his time is ticking away.





	1. Chapter 1

1st chapter coming on 27th oct. i'm still in my finals week :) sorry for the delay.


	2. ONE

"MOVE, MOVE! I NEED THE HEALER NOW! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY YOU PEOPLE!"

A man was madly shouting and pushing everyone at the healer's station out of his way. The small crowd immediately backed away and gave him the needed space. He gently laid a pale woman on the bamboo floor right in front of the healer's front door.

He was crying while holding her lifeless bony hand, those who were at the scene could only stare at them with sympathy while muttering prayers. Their expression darkened when the woman retched, sending dozens of cherry blossom petals to fall along with her saliva and blood. As she was about to vomit for the second time, an old woman stepped out from the door.

She brought along a basin and something that resembled a walking stick thinner in size and shorter in height. It's just a half of metre long. "Min, bring out the bamboo pillow." She directed to someone from within the house. Few moments after, soft thudding resonated and he came out with the said pillow. As he was positioning the woman's head, the old woman sat cross-legged near the woman's chest and began to chant something in low voice and weird language.

Seungmin who had witnessed this kind of scene far too many times in the span of few months, reached for the basin she had brought out and handed it to the man. "Uncle, take this and hold it steady, okay? It'll hurt a bit but brace yourself." He muttered softly to not interrupt the old woman's chant. He was surprised how he could get better in coaxing people like this. Just few months back, he stumbled and stuttered over his words badly because he knew that his words were nothing but fake façade.

The said man glumly accepted the basin and just kept his eyes trained on his wife's face beaded with sweat now. She looked serene, too serene as if she's dead. Seungmin just silently watched as the man shook his head vigorously, in denial maybe. He couldn't do nothing more than just gave him his utmost condolences.

One second, two second when the third second came, the man screamed. It was so loud and painful that his knuckles turned white as his grip onto the basin as if his life depended on it. Both eyes screwed shut and mouth hung open, he retched and streams of saliva oozed out. Followed by droplets of blood. He paused to cough and wheezed for air before the second wave of nausea hit and two cherry blossom twigs came out from his mouth. His lips now coated with blood, eyes unfocused and beady from the immense pain but the man was far from done.

This time he just growl like a cow being slaughtered and seconds away from dying when he vomit a whole bunch of bloody cherry blossom. He growled so hard before he went limp, and Seungmin managed to catch him just in time before he fell on top of his wife. Miraculously, the said woman gasped for air and jolted awake as her husband slipping from Seungmin's hold.

Her once deathly pale skin was now transferred to her husband, she hysterically screamed and reached out to him. Slowly laying his head on her lap as she whispered incoherent I'm sorry and I love you to him. In his painful state, he croaked a bloodied smile before coughing one last time. A healthy and beautiful cherry blossom landed on her hand that had been gently caressing his face.

"Thank you, I love you so much too," were his last words before going completely limp on her. The rest who watched the pitiful scene unfold, went silent and uttered their prayer earnestly. Seungmin wanted to cry but held it down as he knew his job was not yet done. Carefully he took the healthy little flower and brought it inside the healer's hut.

He found a bowl, filled it with special water according to the old woman, and put the flower inside. It dissolved quickly turning the water into pinkish hue. He reached for a small vial that had cherry blossom picture on it, poured the liquid in, secured it and attached a string to the lid.

When he went back outside, other villagers had brought the man's corpse away for burial. The woman was being consoled by the healer whom he called, Haewa. Haewa was the village's one and only healer that still practices customs and traditional healing method.

To simply put it, Bukjong was one of the earliest village to have a proper civilization on this Jeju Island and it loves to keep everything to itself. People from the outside rarely visited Bukjong or even knew where this place exactly located. They can't even find it on the map.

Surrounded by lush greenery, mountains and streams of beautiful rivers, Bukjong love to keep its presence in the world hidden. Just because Bukjong itself had an undisclosed tell-tale that it's earlier habitant wished to bury deep in the jungle and won't be discovered until forever. Only few selected will wield the conviction to learn Bokjung's earliest history in order to keep their little village save.

"Seungmin? Pass me the bottle, please." Haewa's voice snapped him out of his trance. "Sorry, here," he handed the bottle to Haewa and she inspect the bottle one last time before slipping it over the woman's head. The vial rested exactly in the middle of her chest and if you have a keen eye, you can see how the pinkish liquid glowed once it made contact with her.

The young man left the scene once she broke down once again. Leaving Haewa to do her job. He went back inside the hut and sat where he brought the flower just now. He was pondering over the same scene that had occurred far more frequent to his liking these past months.

Bukjong was a small village to begin with. With this mysterious event that keep on relapsing every few weeks, Seungmin won't deny that he was worried sick. There's an increasing number of people who were left without a husband or wife now in their village. He was so intrigued to know the truth.

He had tried his luck with his father, the head of Bukjong. To no avail, the old man won't even open his mouth whenever the topic was brought up by Seungmin, his only son.

Raised in a small community, Seungmin grew to be a very polite and considerate young man. His heart was as big as the forest surrounding him. His intentions always so pure like the streams spread throughout the village that came from a majestic forbidden waterfall (as said by rumours).

Until recently, when Seungmin turned 18, he just realized that there's so many secrets that his father threaded neatly within himself. Never once the elder brought up anything relating Bukjong past history to him or the other important villagers. Seungmin don't have anything against his father, but his secrecy brew nothing but sense of inquiry in him. He wanted to know everything about his small little village.

As a kid, he often tag along with his mother to the market or when they just had a meet up by the river to wash clothes. During those times were the only moment, Seungmin could hear a thin glimpse of Bukjong's origin tale be mentioned. Although most of the time, they would talk in hushed whispers and he would act as blasé as possible before those women shoo him somewhere else.

"This is the adults problem, child. Go play somewhere else while we finish our job."

The curious boy had no power to retort as his own mother also told him off to not eaves drop on the elders when they were talking. Seungmin was at lost. He had no one to teach him of the unknown. What their tiny school in the village thought them, he knew it's only the surface and fabricated facts of some sort. His gut feelings always coaxed him to dig deeper, these textbooks were mere trash!

One thing he caught on whenever those women gossiped around was, "I hope the renewal went well," the others will vigorously nodded their heads with a grim expression on their faces. Each and every frowns indicated deep worry and anxiety. "I can't imagine how they could come up with that agreement back then. It doesn't seem that beneficial now-"

"Hush Dabong! You shouldn't be saying that so carelessly! What our predecessors did back then was deemed fit in that situation and we, as their descendants will keep it like that, whether we like it or not. Don't you know the consequences of it?" Seungmin's mother chided her friend sharply.

Dabong pouted, "Come on, Miyong, you yourself know some of their rules are way far too ridiculous. Not giving us the permission to venture to the Keeper's Waterfall when there is the best place to grow our corps. Also the rule of not going out to any stream on third day of every full moon, for what reason? Just because the water is being purified and we, lowly villagers will most likely interrupt the cleansing Keeper's trying to do," she heaved a breath before continuing.

"Also, Seal of Blood with Mountain's spirit? How far you yourself believe that Miyong? I'm sorry to say this so harshly, even though your husband himself is the head of Bukjong, and of everyone he is the most knowledgeable regarding our village, I still can't bring myself to accept these nonsense promises. They are unbeneficial, for any of us."

The whole day, Seungmin remembered that his mother and father engulfed in a very heated argument that he decided to ran into the dense wood behind his house. But when the first crash of glass and an intense sound of slapping was heard, he just kick his foot deeper into the cold forest.

I don't want to stay here longer!

Seungmin relies on his instinct a lot. He feels strongly through his emotions and guts. He was a bit emotional than his peers. Just like that he knew he was lost and he knew far too well to not cross a toe over the lush jungle after seven in the evening.

"There will be lots of hungry predators there waiting for small harmless child like you guys!" their teacher once said in class. A short stubby hand shoot up, "If they knew we are harmless, why they still want to eat us? We mean no harm to them?" a series of small murmurs agreeing with the kid followed.

Teacher Kang grinned. It looked teasing but something in Seungmin did not like it even for a nanosecond, he saw how his teacher's eyes flashed with menace and something akin to, 'listen to me well kids, or you'll be in big trouble!' "Well, it is because they all are very hungry! Of course they wouldn't hesitate to eat you kiddos. Vulnerable and weak. Plus, you know that Bukjong have many undiscovered paths right?

Remember the Goat Lady tale in our book?" the regarded children slowly nodded including Seungmin. "Scary evil creature like that love innocent child like you guys the most. To them, the younger and innocent their prey is, the better they will taste!" the class grew silent and Seungmin felt like he was being challenged to discover what's the truth behind his teacher's words, personally.

That was how he found himself in one of the undiscovered trail right behind their school compound. He thought he would wander just at the edge of the un-cleared backyard but he got confused and just venture deeper into the woods.

It seemed like hours he had been walking aimlessly. Panic did tugged his heart but he was too busy gaping at the tranquillity being presented exclusively for him at that moment. The trees in that part was just soaring high up in the sky and created the shadiest canopy he had ever saw. Bushes were way lush and looked like they were sporadically aligned. By nature or by someone, that he can't be sure of.

But one thing he knew, he could live here. The bushes mainly consisted of safe to eat wild berries and they also have eatable flowers and leaves. What left Seungmin in awe the most would be the wind. It carried a hint of sweetest fresh smell. Somewhat dewy and it lingered on your taste bud.

Feels familiar to the after rain effect, it calms you down in an instance. And that's how Seungmin managed to keep his head straight until he met one tiny stream. He decided to follow it since one way or another, the stream will lead him back to his village.

Throughout his walk by the stream, he won't deny that he was being watched. Very intensely at that. Although he played it cool and just enjoying the undeniable scenic scene in front of him. Sometimes he would glanced behind his back, afraid that any goat headed person would be spying on him.

His wariness didn't last for long as few fishes jumped from the stream. As if they were playing hide and seek, or keeping Seungmin accompanied to his journey home. The young boy chuckled light heartedly, his melodious giggle bringing forth a group of fireflies that lit his way back. He hummed few of his mother's favourite lullaby.

His journey back home was too smooth and peaceful. When he stepped into his lawn, his mother came rushing to his side, frantically crying and shouting apologies. Few other elder villagers were also there including Haewa. The boy was confused. But as he made a straight eye contact with his father, he knew he, in one way or another, had touched a nerve belonged to that old man.

Seungmin knew nothing, but he did knew something. He... can felt it? That day actually had intervened something in him. More or less, wakening something up. Brewing away, waiting for the right moment to conjure and consume him whole. To be honest, Seungmin, he was anticipating it instead of dreading it.

"What's with that long face, Min?"

He gave Haewa a polite chuckle and shook his head, mouthing a small, nothing. The old woman snorted and took a place beside him at his work station. "Something's bothering you, I can sense it. Is it from the time you're lost in the woods?"

"Haera, you're so good at reading me. At this point, what's left for me to keep my thoughts to myself huh?" she roared with laughter, "Nothing came easy Min. But for a start, you are easy to read. Look at all that frowns. You'll look older than me in no time!"

They both continued with their childish banter. When suddenly, Seungmin let out a sigh, "Haewa, what's exactly happening to our village?"

A long paused clouded over them. Haewa obviously trying to come up with proper answers without revealing too much of unnecessary information. After mulling over for quite a time, she asked, "How much do you know about Bukjong, Seungmin?"

The regarded boy shrugged, "Apart from what we learn in class... you could say it's not much. Or nothing at all." "Why you put it like that? You've learnt about Bukjong in school, no?" there's a lilt to Haewa's tone that Seungmin found quite unsettling. It's like the old lady was challenging him. As if she knew all along what he had been feeling alone, about all the secrets that never been revealed to him, and his will to find them out.

He found it's hard to say anything suddenly. "It's... um- to be honest Haewa, I- I think that, the school never really teach me anything about Bukjong in the first place. They seemed to lie to us? Because I believe there's more to our tale actually.

I could feel it. Ever since I got lost in the woods, I discovered apart of untouched trail. But Haewa, the thing was I don't even feel a tad bit scared or anything. It feels very serene even. I did feel like someone was watching but it felt safe?

Oh god, if father heard this, he'll be super mad at me. But... you won't tell him, right Haewa?" Seungmin offered his utmost precious smile to her. In hope it'll tie a deal to keep his journey in the wood as a secret from his own father.

Haewa actually had the audacity to laugh at his naivety and pureness. "Sure Min, sure. This will be a secret between us. I'm very much surprised that the outside wood didn't scared you as much. Seeing how much of a cry baby you were back then," she grinned at her own thoughts, "but Seungmin. True to your words, there are actually a lot more undiscovered truths about our village."

That really catch his attention, "What do you mean Haewa?"

The old woman cleared her throat. "Back then, there's... something akin to apocalypse that almost killed each and every soul in this village. At that time, Bukjong was nothing than a mere cleared field. But not this Bukjong. Our ancestors back then set a camp near the Cursed Waterfall,"

"You meant, the Keeper's Waterfall right?"

Amazement and thrill graced her features. "Yes! That's correct Min. You've been learning way faster than I realized..." Seungmin was confused, "What are you talking about Haewa? I eavesdropped that from when I followed mother to wash clothes."

"That is one of the way Nature's telling you that you will be the next in line."

Now he was left in deeper confusion. "Next in line for what?"

She graced herself with a sympathetic smile. "That's for you to discover, child. A curious soul exist to demolish anything including blind arrogance..." her voice drifted away as the breeze passed between them. A hint of sweetness in it and Seungmin was transported back to that private moment in the woods.

Haewa then stood up, "Oh boy my body is exhausted. I need a nap to recharge myself!" Seungmin knew she was somewhat lying and trying to distract him from asking further questions. She turned around when she was about to go inside her bedroom, "Min, will you be kind enough to pluck Mattang roots and leaves from your school backyard? I'm running low on them."

He nodded and she casted him one last knowing glance before disappearing into her room.

Again, Seungmin was left dumfounded like this. With no clue to start his quest upon his own village and the outbreak that they're facing now. As he heaved a heavy sigh, the same sweet wind tickled his nose. Lingering on his taste buds and calming him down.

Soon, he thought. Soon, and I will learn each and every truths there are about Bukjong!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, first chap finally up. ao3 won't let me post last week, damnit:)

**Author's Note:**

> hello, so i'm trying to start fresh. sorry if my previous readers didn't manage to read the completed stories. 
> 
> i will repost them, when i feel the stories are ready. thank you for your support back then. 
> 
> with this fic, i hope i can show the better side of my writing to you guys :) listen to Stray Kid's I Am You and Monsta X's Shoot Out! 
> 
> oh, and Namjoon's Mono!


End file.
